Doves in the Castle
by FudgePop
Summary: R/H Fluff Warning! When Ron takes a hit in Quidditch and ends up in the hospital wing, Hermione realises her love for Ron. Romantic Comedy about the love life between Ron and Hermione (includes a bit of H/G) May include swearing later on.
1. Force of the Fall

**Chapter 1: Force of the Fall**

"Ron, will you stop eating?" Hermione bellowed at Ron over lunch on Saturday.

"Why?" Ron said through a mouthful of food, "Nobody's missing!"

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione winced before sticking her nose into a book. Ron and Harry had a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff that afternoon, they were quite sure about winning it. Ron stood up, brushing crumbs off his red and yellow Gryffindor Quidditch sweater.

"Ready?" Asked Ron, feebly. Harry nodded.

"You'll be fine, mate. Don't worry." Ron nodded back at Harry. It was Ron's first time playing Keeper. As the boys walked out of the hall, Hermione packed her books and followed them.

As the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams kicked off from the ground, the balls were released.

Harry darted off for the snitch whilst Ron flew to guard the scoring hoops. Suddenly the Hufflepuff Chaser made a run for the hoops.

As the Quaffle was released by the Chaser, Ron dipped and dived to catch it. Hermione held her breath in the stands. Ron caught the Quaffle to huge applause from the stands.

The game continued until, out of the blue, a Bludger was shot towards Ron. Hermione covered her eyes with her scarf. The Bludger went straight towards Ron's head and, before Ron knew, he was falling rapidly down to the ground.

Harry immediately landed along with the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor team. Hermione came running down to the pitch along with McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

Ron lay unconscious on the floor, blood streaming out of his head. His nose was bleeding terribly, it had snapped in the middle - obviously the Bludger had broken it. Hermione's eyes streamed as she saw Ron lying in pain.

Harry nominated Ginny to play as captain, before he and Hermione went with Ron to the hospital wing.

"He shall be ok, eventually." Said Madam Pomfrey, the word eventually making Hermione's mood dismal.

Harry left after a while to get changed and bring some dinner to the hospital wing. At Harry's departure Hermione burst into tears again. Her red lips slowly kissed Ron on the cheek. It felt strange, she'd always had a thing for Ron, but never as much as she did now. She felt passion towards him.

"I love you, Ron." She whispered in his ear just as Harry walked in.

Harry and Hermione ate their dinner before sitting with Ron for a while.

"It's getting late, Mione. We better be going to bed now." Harry said looking up at the clock - it was 9:47.

"Bye, Ron." Hermione whispered before following Harry to the common room.

The next day Hermione woke at 6:19. She quickly pulled on some denim jeans, a green top and a matching denim jacket. She slipped on her brown boots and ran down to the hospital wing. To her disappointment, Ron was still knocked out.

It wasn't until 8:34 that Harry appeared.

"Blimey Hermione, how long have you been here?" Asked Harry, looking at Hermione's hand in Ron's. He smiled, he had had a suspicion that Hermione loved Ron.

"Since 6." Hermione replied with a groan from her stomach.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Asked Harry. Hermione nodded. A few minutes later, Harry appeared with some scrambled eggs on toast for Hermione. Hermione ate it all up, before looking into Ron's eyes with deep love.

Harry noticed this and said "You love him don't you?" With a snigger.

"And what if I do?" She smiled at Harry.

"I knew it." Harry laughed.

Harry left the hospital wing at 10:00 to do his schoolwork.

"I must go, Mione," he said defiantly, "I have assignments to finish." Hermione smiled at him weakly. She was pleased he was getting his work done.

"Are you not coming too?" Asked Harry, shocked.

"No." Hermione looked at Ron's lips press to a smile, she looked back at Harry. "As much as I hate to say it, Ron is more important than any schoolwork."

Harry sniggered, "I think your in love," he called to Hermione as he left for the common room.

Once Harry was a safe distance away, Hermione turned at looked at Ron dreamily.

"I am in love," she whispered to Ron before kissing him on his scarred forehead.

Ron's eyes remained closed but a feeble voice came out of his mouth,

"I think we can do better than foreheads in a romantic time like this, Love." He whispered, opening his romantic green eyes.

Hermione gasped before giggling. Ron closed in on her and laughed.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Ron's hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Hermione ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Ron drew back.

"Your beautiful." He whispered.

"Are you sure that's not the Force of the Fall?" Laughed Hermione, her lips wet and her breath smelling of Ron.

"No, Love. I'm sure." Ron smiled before they kissed again.

The next kiss was the kind that breaks open the sky. It stole their breath and gave it back. It shows that every other kiss they've had in their lives have been wrong. It was a kiss that made minutes last eternity.

Hermione was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours she'd spent with Ron - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that she would know all there was to know about his lips. But she hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against her own.

A/N: I'm a first time writer so feel sympathy for me! Please don't give hate, I am young and finding my feet in writing. I'll be surprised if I get any reads but - whatever! I'm in it for fun. If you do read please leave a constructive comment if you can, I'd be very happy to answer any questions about the story. Also sorry if it's short - I just wanted to get something published. Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the world of Harry Potter including the characters, locations, creatures, etc. The wonderful genius J.K. Rowing does.


	2. Soppy Disease

Chapter 2: Soppy Disease

Hermione woke the next day with a startle. She had fallen asleep in Ron's arms - in his bed. Madam Pomfrey looked over at them and tutted. Hermione heard footsteps approaching the door, she slipped the blankets off and went to swing her legs round and onto the floor - but it was too late, Harry caught her.

"I thought you'd gone missing!" Laughed Harry, looking down at an embarrassed Hermione. "Don't worry Mione, I won't tell."

Hermione nodded gratefully before standing up, giving Harry a full view of Ron. Harry laughed uncontrollably.

"I'm guessing he woke then? Did you have fun?" He laughed. Hermione blushed and turned to face Ron. His face was smothered in red lipstick.

"Oh shit." She cussed, wiping the lipstick with her sleeve.

"Did I just hear you cuss, Mione?" Asked a sleepy Ron, sitting up in his bed.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Good to see you awake, Mate!" Harry interrupted the moment.

"Yeah, good to be awake. What happened?" Asked Ron.

"A wild Bludger hit you in the head, knocking you unconscious. You went flying off your broom. That was yesterday, it's only Sunday. You weren't out for long." Explained Harry. "But I mean to ask you two, what happened last night?" He asked cheekily.

Hermione and Ron blushed.

"I told Ron I loved him, whilst I thought he was still out." Started Hermione.

"Hermione kissed me on my forehead, so I frightened her by saying something like 'We can do better than foreheads in a romantic occasion like this'"

"Then Ron pulled me into him and we snogged for about an hour. I must've fallen asleep in Ron's bed." Hermione blushed.

"Congrats guys." Harry said, winking at Ron.

Ron smiled a toothy grin, a grin of true happiness, before laying back down in his bed.

Hermione and Harry stayed with Ron until it was 4:30. Harry went to do some final homework whilst Hermione stayed with Ron.

"Why don't you go and do you homework, Mione? It must be better than staring at me with wide eyes." Laughed Ron. Hermione blushed, had her staring at Ron's appearance really been so apparent?

"I'm, urr, sorry. Sorry, Ron." She rushed, awkwardly.

"Don't worry. Whilst you've been busy looking at me I've been studying." Ron smiled.

"Studying? But where are your books? What are you on about?" Questioned Hermione with great annoyance.

"I was studying you." Ron whispered. Hermione blushed. "Your smart, beautiful, cute, amazing, incredible, cuddly, bulletproof, loving, caring and truly the best girlfriend I could ever ask for." Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Girlfriend? Ron it's been two days!" Hermione wasn't protesting, she was just shocked.

"No it hasn't, Mione. It's been 5 years. 5 years of waiting for me to fall of a broom and be wakened by you telling me you love me. 5 years of begging I could kiss your lips, stare into your eyes, love you. 5 years of waiting." Ron said, lovingly.

Hermione sniffed, a tear in her eye. She never knew Ron could be so romantic.

That afternoon Ron was released from the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron walked, hand in hand, into the common room. As they walked in, the students stood and applauded Ron on his Quidditch match.

"You saved loads Ron, well done!" Seamus said, clapping Ron on the back.

"Oh Ron! I'm so proud!" Lavender hugged Ron, Ron grimaced and Hermione shot her a look of anger. She drew back and smiled awkwardly.

Hermione and Ron laced fingers as Ron was given many more compliments for his excellent keeping the day before.

However, it wasn't until they all settled that Dean noticed Hermione and Ron holding hands.

"Hold up!" He called, causing the whole common room to go quiet. "Hermione and Ron, that's a match made in heaven, heh?" The common room gasped and erupted in whispers. Hermione blushed and looked into Ron's eyes with passion. Ron smiled a comforting smile, as if to say 'I'll handle this'.

"Yes. True heaven, she is." The girls went mushy around the room and the boys looked at Ron in shock.

"Fucking hell, Ron. You've got soppy disease." Laughed Lee Jordan, the common room chuckled.

The new couple received a bunch of comments and congratulations, before Fred and George chirped up.

"We've always wondered how good you could snog, Ron." Fred sniggered.

"That will have to wait, Fred." Blushed Ron.

Suddenly the common room erupted in whines for them to snog.

"For fucks sake." Hissed Ron, leaning into Hermione. She gasped, but Ron caught her breath with his mouth. Hermione reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of her breaths were lost against his mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over on the sofa, tangled together, still kissing, forgetting the huge audience they had.

The room erupted with laughs, cheers and wolf whistles.

Hermione blushed, realising what had just happened, and ran up to her dormitory. The commotion stopped at her absence. Ron jumped off his seat and scaled the stairs to Hermione's room. (A/N I know boys can't go in girls rooms but let's forget about that in this story).

Ron heard Hermione crying on her bed. He pushed open the door, silently creeping in to sit besides her.

"Whatever is wrong, Hermione." Whispered Ron, looking into her puffy wet eyes.

"You. Why did you do that?" She sniffed.

"To prove to them that I will do anything to show I love you, Mione." Ron put his lips to Hermione's ear, and as he spoke his lips brushed against her ear lobe.

"Touching but embarrassing, Ron." She giggled.

"Next time I do something stupid, I give you permission to punch me, hex me, do whatever." Ron smiled at Hermione.

Hermione leaned into him and unbuttoned his shirt. She fingered his muscular chest, smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

"That's better." She whispered slowly. Ron put his hand on his belt, as if he was asking Hermione if he should take it off. Hermione shook her head with defiance. "Not yet." She kissed him slowly.

Ron put his arms around Hermione and returned the kiss. Hermione pulled back and looked into his green eyes. His ginger hair, as scruffy as ever, had never seemed so handsome. His defined jawline made his face an oil painting. His freckles glimmered in the sunshine coming through the windows. Hermione had never realised how handsome he is.

All of a sudden, Hermione clenched her fist and punched Ron in the nose. Ron grimaced and laughed.

"I suspected that was coming." They lay down and laughed on the bed, Ron's arms around Hermione.

He reached forward to cup her cheek.

"Please understand that no matter what happens, I am yours. I am devoted to you above all else, including my own life."

I exhaled after holding my breath for what felt like forever. "That's pretty heavy, Ron."

His expression was impassioned, and the backs of his fingers brushed the side of my neck.

"It is a burden I am glad to carry."

Hermione sniffed.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Asked Ron, scared he'd made a mistake.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Your just, so amazing Ron. So amazing."

A/N: I know it's a soppy chapter, but we've all got soppy disease now! That sounds cheesy but whatever. Thanks so much to those people who have followed the story! I am so pleased and would like to thank those people hugely! Chapter 3 will be out in a few days (I think). I'm going away to see family on Thursday (24th) and coming back the next Tuesday (no idea what date that is) so I might be late updating. Thanks for reading!


	3. Ending for a bit

Sorry guys

I've been writing a lot of new chapters in one go for this story, I'm so pleased that people are reading! However, I'm going back to school tomorrow and I can't fit in the time to write this anymore . I'm so sorry. Please keep this story in your alerts though, as I will be continuing in the half term! I'm sorry that it's ending like this.


End file.
